


An Unexpected Lesson

by chibi_tsukiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Gen, Immortality Issues (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Light Angst, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, POV Ragnor Fell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_tsukiko/pseuds/chibi_tsukiko
Summary: You cannot be serious? Ragnor thinks. He is in no mood to tackle a full-on tantrum. He really should never have agreed to taking on another student. Especially not after Magnus, especially not one being raised by Magnus. Why did he agree to this?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Ragnor Fell & Max Lightwood-Bane
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	An Unexpected Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Max is slightly aged up in this fic (5-6 years old).

Ragnor sighs, glancing down at the clock on the desk. _Another 15 minutes have passed_. He takes a deep breath and waves his hands, sending the ring of floating books surrounding him back to their place on the bookshelf. Groaning, he pushes himself up from the desk and makes for the door. 

He walks down the hallway, hands in his pocket, mild-annoyance etched in every step, and the same question ringing in his head, “ _Why did I agree to this?”_

He rounds the corner of the hallway into one of the training rooms; the Shadowhunter’s pause their practice as Ragnor glances around. “Not this one” he mutters and moves on to the next room across the way. 

A pair of Shadowhunters nod in his direction, confirming that he’s on the right track. As he reaches the doorway, the remaining Shadowhunters place their weapons on the table by the rack and slip out. 

Ragnor leans against the archway of the weapons room, folding his arms across his chest. 

“If you are going to continue to skip out on lessons,” he sighs, “perhaps it would be wise to change up your hiding spot.” 

When there is no response, he rolls his eyes and flicks his index finger, sending a small static shock under the table. 

There’s a small high-pitched squeal followed by a thud before his student emerges from under the table, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Must we do this every time?” Ragnor huffs. 

No response. 

“Maxwell.” The sternness of Ragnor’s tone earns him a flinch. 

Max stops rubbing the back of his head and instead moves to pull at the bottom of his shirt, keeping his eyes to the floor. 

Ragnor glances at the watch on his wrist, “Come on then, hide and seek is over, we’ve got time left that we can—“

“No.” Max mutters

“ _No_?” 

“Don’t wanna.” 

“Don’t… wanna…” Ragnor repeats, doing his best to keep his composure, but these weekly arguments are getting old. “Come now, Max, enough of this, let’s go.” 

“No. I train here.” 

Ragnor rubs his temples. “You can train here when your Father gives you lessons with your brother, but I promised your _Bapak —_ Lilith knows why—,” he mutters to himself, “that I would help you with your magic lessons when he was busy. Now, come.”

“No. I train here!” Max says, giving a stomp.

_You cannot be serious?_ Ragnor thinks. He is in no mood to tackle a full-on tantrum. He really should never have agreed to taking on another student. _Especially_ not after Magnus, especially not one being _raised_ by Magnus. _Why did he agree to this?_

“This isn’t for my benefit, you know? I’m doing this as a curtsey, to your _Bapak_ and to you. So that you can become a proper warlock and—“

“Don’t wanna be a warlock.”

Ragnor blinks at him. Max’s hands are gripping his shirt in fists, and there is a tremble in his arms. Ragnor sighs, recrossing his arms across his chest. “Well, that’s very much out of our control. A warlock is what you are, and a warlock is what you will always be. Now,-”

“No. I’m ‘a be a Shadowhunter. Like Daddy.” 

Ragnor nearly chokes. He knew that Magnus and Alec were allowing Max to train and learn about Nephilim history with Rafael, but surely they have told Max that it is not something he can achieve? 

Hesitantly, Ragnor pushes, “Now, Max. I’m sure your Father and _Bapak_ have told you, you can learn about Shadowhunters, learn _from_ them even, but you are a warlock, that will not change.” 

Max stares at him for a moment before looking back to the floor, and Ragnor waits while he processes the information. There’s an odd look in Max’s eye when he returns his gaze to Ragnor. He stands up straighter, squaring his shoulders. 

“No.” he says, voice firm. “I’m a Shadowhunter. Like Daddy and Rafe.” 

_What is going on?_ Ragnor thinks. He must bring it up with Magnus, but for now he is sick of the nonsense. 

“No. You are a warlock, now let’s go.” He motions to to the hallway.

“No! I’m not a warlock. I’m a Shadowhunter. I wanna be Shadowhunter!”

Ragnor groans. He knew Magnus falling in love with a Nephilim of all things would have consequences.

“Maxwell.”

“No!”

“ _Max_ ”

“NO!”

“Max!”

“I DON’T WANNA BE A WARLOCK!!” 

Something in the room behind Ragnor shatters. Startled by the noise, Ragnor can hear Shadowhunters bustling about the halls, he turns to Max whose face is full of guilt and something else, but before Ragnor can try to calm him down, he takes off running out of the weapons room and down the hall. 

Ragnor lets out an exasperated huff and glances at his watch. Magnus will be here soon. He’s got to clean up this mess before that. He rolls his neck and heads out of the room, nearly tripping over someone. 

“Oh. My apologies.” Ragnor says straightening himself up. 

“It’s ok.” the young Shadowhunter smiles, tucking a piece of red hair behind her ear. 

“Everything ok with Max?”

“Yes. Yes. Everything is fine. My apologies for the mess.” He says peering over her head, “shall I?…”

Clary waves her hand, “No, no, it’s ok. Just a couple of lightbulbs, no biggie.”

“Ah. Well. Good, then.” 

“Do you want me to go talk to Max?” 

“No, no. That won’t be necessary. Thank you, Clarissa.” 

“Of course. Good luck!” she smiles before heading back down the hallway. 

Ragnor shoves his hands back in his pockets and starts down the hallway. He makes his way out of the Institute, past the greenhouse, and towards the outdoor training area. Soon he can see a small blue shape, curled in on himself, picking at the grass along the trunk of a tree. 

Thankfully, Max doesn’t start running as Ragnor approaches and leans his back against the tree. He’s silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. Max speaks first. 

“I’m sorry I broke something,” he mumbles quietly.

“Just a few lightbulbs. Easily fixable and thankfully no one got hurt.” Ragnor answers. 

“Sorry.” Max says sadly. 

“It’s alright Maxwell.” 

“Not mad?” Max asks, looking up at Ragnor, his blue eyes glossy. He looks like a lost kitten begging for milk.

_Why did I agree to this?_ Ragnor thinks again. “No. I’m not angry. But you see now why these lessons are so important.”

Max hangs his head, “I’m ‘a bad warlock.” he pouts.

“No.” Ragnor answers firmly, “but you are young, and inexperienced. Which is why these lessons are so crucial. They’ll help you learn about your abilities and help you gain control over your powers so that you can become a powerful warlock like myself and your _Bapak_.”

“Bapa is ultra Magnus. No one stronger than him.”

“Debatable” Ragnor mutters, “The point is, these lessons are necessary.” Ragnor watches Max as he curls more into himself, his shoulders trembling. He remembers the last thing Max yelled before running out of the Institute. 

Sighing, he takes a seat beside him, “Why don’t you tell me why you don’t want to be a warlock? Hm?”

Max sniffles.

“Do you think warlocks are bad?”

Max shakes his head. 

“Is it because I call you Maxwell?”

Max shakes his head.

“Is it your powers? Are you frightened? That’s normal, but again the lessons will help. And there are spells greater than any rune you could draw on yourself so-“

“ _mordle_ ” Max mumbles. 

“What?”

“Immortal.” Max says and Ragnor freezes. “Warlocks... immortal.” he says again. 

“Yes.” Ragnor says slowly. “We are. But that doesn’t mean” but before he can continue, tears run down Max’s cheeks in steady streams and he shakes his head rapidly. 

“ _Idon’twannabeimmortal_.” 

“Max”

“Joshua says immortals live forever. Alone. All alone. He says Daddy and Rafe are gunna die and I’ll be…” he stops to wipe his nose on his arm. “an orphan.” 

Ragnor stares at him. _Joshua_. A student from the academy. One who seems to be on the Dearborns band wagon. Ragnor was hoping the two would never interact. He’ll have to have a word with the little worm. 

“No one is truly immortal.” he says to Max. 

Max blinks, “B-but Joshua says, ”

“That warlocks are immortal. Yes, this is true, but it is also, not.” He turns more towards Max. “Warlocks live a very long time. Longer than both humans and Nephilim, just as the Night Children do.”

“Like Aunt Lily?”

“Exactly. But being immortal does not mean you are invulnerable” he explains. “You were quite young, but do you remember when your _Bapak_ got sick?”

Max nods his head. “When Tavvy’s sissy died” he says sadly.

Ragnor nods, “Yes that’s right. It was a sickness that affected all warlocks, it could have ended badly. Thankfully, it didn’t. So you see, immortality is not a guarantee that you will live forever. Life is precious to all creatures, mortal or not. It is a gift.”

“But Daddy and Rafe…”

Ragnor hums, “While they are not warlocks like we are and therefore are not ‘immortal’ they still have a very long life to live. You have many, many, many years before you need to concern yourself with such worries.” 

Ragnor nearly jumps when he sees tears making new tracks down Max’s face. 

“But it is true.” He sniffles, “I’ll be alone.” 

”You know” Ragnor pauses for a moment, “What has Magnus told you of his childhood?” 

Max wipes his tears and uncurls his legs so that he is sitting criss-cross, “Bapa says quiet Brothers raise him and then you came and teach him. He says you his first friend.” 

Ragnor rolls his eyes. _Sap_. “Hmm, yes. Magnus was just a child when I met him, older than you, but still a child, and he was very much alone in the world.”

“Bapa was alone?”

Ragnor nods, “Magnus shared the fate of many warlocks who grow up without a family, and have to create their own, if they desire it.”

“Like Bapa did?”

Ragnor snorts, “Yes. Magnus has always been quite the people’s person.” He shakes his head. “I’ll never understand his aversion to solitude. I didn’t teach him that.” 

“Were you like Bapa?”

“No. I was fortunate enough to be surrounded by loved ones from the very beginning. Just as you have. We’re very lucky you and I.” 

Max nods in agreement, “Daddy says its sometimes when people sad its cause they’re lonely. So its good to have anoder brother or a sister.”

Ragnor hums, “Sometimes.”

Max picks at some of the grass at his feet, “Do you….Is Bapa still lonely?”

Ragnor thinks for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “I think he _was_. For a very long time.” He shakes his head, “but not anymore.” 

“Now he has us!” Max beams. 

Ragnor smiles, reaching out to ruffle the curls on Max’s head, “Quite right. Finally, got the family he’s always wanted.” 

Max giggles. 

“Now, do you really think he’ll ever let you be alone? Now that he’s found you?”

Max shakes his head vigorously. 

“Good.” Ragnor agrees. “Life is going to take you down many paths, but you will always have one that leads you back home. In my centuries, I have found that despite how things _change_ over time, he is one thing that remains constant.” He reaches down to tilt Max’s chin up, “never doubt that.” Max nods slowly, “and when the time comes,” Ragnor continues, “you will need each other, more than ever. But that won’t be for a long time. Ok?” 

Max nods again. “Ok—but”

“Here you two are.” 

Max jumps slightly at the sound, twisting around to watch Magnus walking down the trail. “BAPA!” he squeals, running over, careening himself into Magnus’ legs. 

“Whoa,” Magnus chuckles, “easy there, my little Bluehorn.” 

Ragnor stands and walks over towards them. 

“Decided to have an outdoor lesson today?” Magnus asks, his hand on Max’s head where he stays wrapped around Magnus’ leg. 

Ragnor shrugs, “It get’s so stuffy in there.”

“Bapa! Bapa! Bapa!” Max says, bouncing where he stands.

“Yes, Yes, Yes?” Magnus smiles.

Max tugs on Magnus’ dress pants ushering him to come down to his level. Ragnor watches as Magnus kneels down so he is eye level with Max. He takes Max’s hands in his own, “What is it Bluebell?”

“Bapa, you’ll always be with me right?”

Magnus’ smile falters and his eyes dart to Ragnor, who keeps his face blank. Slowly, Magnus looks back at Max, “Yes. That’s right.” he says, an edge to his voice. 

”Promise?” 

Magnus gives Max’s hands a squeeze. “Of course. Max. I’ll always be with you. I promise.” 

Max nods looking pleased. “Me too!” Magnus stares wide-eyed as Max takes his hands from his own and places them on Magnus face. His tiny blue palms cradling each cheek. “Just like you, Bapa. You always have me. Bapa won’t be lonely, ever. Promise,” he smiles. 

Magnus glances at Ragnor, who simply shrugs innocently. There’s a glisten in Magnus’ eye between one blink and the next. After a moment, he cups Max’s face squeezing his cheeks together pressing kisses to his nose, forehead, and cheeks. “Right you are my darling Blueberry,” he grins. “Now,” he says standing, “how would you like to go surprise Daddy at work for a quick getaway lunch?”

“Rafe come to?”

“Of course, he’s waiting for us in Aunt Clary’s office.” 

“Yay! Yay! Let’s go!” Max squeals, reaching for Magnus to pick him up. 

Magnus grins, leaning down to scoop Max up in his arms, turning him to rest on his hip. “Say goodbye and thank you to your teacher.” he says winking at Ragnor. 

“Can he come too?” Max asks.

“A wonderful idea,” Magnus agrees, “What do you say, my friend? Will you join us?” 

Ragnor holds up a hand, “I appreciate the invitation, but I have work to do here.” he rejects, ignoring the look Magnus gives him. “Besides this seems like family outing so-“

“All the more reason for you to come.” Magnus interrupts, turning to head back towards the institute. “We’ll pick up Alexander and you can tell us all about your lesson today. Come along, my sweet little pea pod!” 

“Pea pod!” Max echos waving at Ragnor. 

Ragnor groans, rolling his eyes, and licks his lips to hide his smile. He stuffs his hands back in his pockets and makes his way after them, all the while thinking, _“Why did I agree to this?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 🙈
> 
> come find me on Tumblr : [ @chibi-tsukiko](https://chibi-tsukiko.tumblr.com)💕💕


End file.
